


Fortune Favors the Brave

by Amalia_P



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Being an Idiot, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Charles Xavier, Like Very Sick, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-X-Men: First Class (2011), Protective Hank McCoy, Sick Charles Xavier, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia_P/pseuds/Amalia_P
Summary: Charles believed that he was miserable enough during the last years of his life. He was completely wrong.They say that fortune favors the brave, Charles wonders how brave he can be.-Charles gets sick, and Erik doesn't find out until he only has a few  months left.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a long time since I wrote something, but here I bring you this, and I hope you enjoy.  
> English is not my native language, so excuse me if there is any translation error. Let me know if there are any in the comments.  
> Thank you!

**PROLOGUE**

Before opening his eyes, Charles can smell the familiar floral disinfectant sting on his nose. The medical area of the mansion then. It's not a big surprise considering he had made Hank promise never to take him to a hospital again, after the bullet in his spine, but he had passed out, something that had never happened before, so he thought Hank would break his promise.

The light from the room he was in, forced him to blink several times until he was finally able to keep his eyes open. The room, too white and too sterile, contrasted sharply with Hank's brown plaid shirt, on the side of his bed.

"Hank…" he whispered; his throat completely dry.

A sad smile formed on Hank's tired face as he held the plastic straw of a glass of water to his lips.

"Drink slowly" Hank said softly.

Feeling better, and more alert than before, he looks carefully around him. He is dressed in plain pajamas, there are electrodes on his chest connected to a heart monitor, and an IV catheter in the back of his hand attached to a flexible tube, through which he can see the serum enter his bloodstream. Also, there is a patch on his forehead, probably where he hit his head when he fell; and curiously one in his pelvis. But the most troubling thing was not being able to feel his legs the way he had before he passed out. That means the serum had started to stop working several hours ago.

"What happened?" he asks looking Hank in the eyes. Hank's thoughts sound muffled, but they have been together long enough for him to get an idea of what Hank is thinking without using his telepathy. Of course, Hank doesn't disappoint him.

A storm of different emotions passes through his eyes, from sadness to fear before finally settling in sincere concern.

"You passed out and have been asleep for three days. Do you remember anything? " Charles does, surprised to have slept so much.

"I was in my study, trying to organize some papers, I was tired and I was nauseated, so I got up to go to rest, then I felt that everything was spinning too fast. And I guess I passed out because I can't remember anymore."

Hank nods, picking up a clipboard next to Charles's bedside table and taking notes.

"Have you felt tired and nauseous in the last weeks or months?"

"Maybe tired, but I wasn't nauseated"

"With lack of appetite?"

"No more than always"

"Pain in the spine or chest?"

Charles stops himself from answering no, because yes, despite taking Hank's serum, he has had pain in his spine, but he assumed the serum just couldn't improve him completely and he really didn't want to bother Hank for something so insignificant.

His silence earns him a look from Hank.

"The bullet…"

"I know" Hank interrupts him, with a visible tension on his shoulders "but the serum is designed precisely so you don't have any pain."

"I thought…"

"I know what you thought, and I thought you would tell me if you had any discomfort.

Charles frowns, because Hank is being ridiculous. He opens his mouth to argue, and immediately closes it when Hank frowns at him fiercely, blue veins popping out of his neck.

The meeting of their gazes lasts for an entire minute, until Hank sighs and takes his hand.

"You scared me a lot, I saw you there, on the floor, and I couldn't wake you up. I really thought about taking you to the hospital."

Charles squeezes his hand, a silent apology.

"I guess, if you didn't take me, it's for something" Hank nods, looking extremely miserable.

"You are sick Charles" he says with a broken voice "and it's not just the bullet. There is something in your body, in your blood, that is killing you."

Hank keeps talking, about how his own blood is slowly damaging every organ inside his body, about how he has never seen anything like this before and that is why he didn't take him to the hospital, about how he had to perform various tests, including a biopsy of bone marrow, which is why he has a patch on his pelvis, about how the wound on his forehead kept bleeding despite being small, because apparently his white blood cells have swallowed his platelets, or how he has no idea why what's happening to him. He wants to listen, but he cannot. Because no matter how many promises Hank makes about finding a cure, the man is launching waves of hopelessness, and Charles knows the cure will not come soon enough.

It has been about seven years since he felt the breath of death blow to his neck, and he didn't want to be arrogant or confident, but he came to think a bullet in the spine was enough for the rest of a life. Apparently, it wasn't.

They have been very difficult years, he went through a long recovery, months bedridden with only Hank and Alex to help him, then a painful rehabilitation, the resignation of his independence, and then Alex's departure for war. But the most difficult thing was losing two people so important to him. He never allowed himself to be fooled, believing Raven and Erik would turn around or come visit him, at least to make sure he was okay, but that doesn't mean it hurts less.

He asks himself if perhaps it is a sign of destiny, to tell him that it's enough, perhaps now he can sleep in peace without the help of the serum. He really has nothing left, nothing important, money has never been a motivator for him and the school has been closed for more than four years. Just Hank. Sweet Hank who refused to leave him alone when he had the chance and has practically dedicated his life to caring for a man who has nothing to offer but pain and bitterness. Perhaps his only true family.

Hank's face has turned green, a real achievement considering he normally takes on a blue hue when his emotions are stronger than he is.

"Okay Hank" he says trying to appease the man, interlacing the fingers of his still joined hands. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure, as I said, it's not something I've seen before. At first, I thought it was some kind of aggressive leukemia, but the way it attacks your body's organs makes me think it's something else. It could even be related to your mutant gene."

"What do you mean?" Charles frowns. Hank rubs the bridge of his nose.

"There is no medical file of a disease like this. It's only a theory, but it doesn't seem unreasonable to think, just as we have abilities developed because of this gene, we can also develop diseases typical of mutants."

Charles immediately removes his hand entwined with Hank's, who raises an eyebrow, surprised by the suddenness of the act.

"It could be contagious" says Charles in a low voice. Hank denies immediately.

"It's not, with the level of aggressiveness with which your body is attacking, I would have already noticed the changes in my own body. I tried it. Everything is fine."

Charles nods. They remain silent for several minutes. The tension in Hank's shoulders hasn't disappeared, and Charles knows it's because he is waiting for the most important question. It takes him several more minutes to formulate it.

"How long?"

The blue veins spring back into Hank's neck, and this time it's him who needs a few minutes to pull himself together.

"If the level of aggressiveness is kept at the same rate, maybe a few months, maybe six, more or less."

Charles exhales gently, and nods again.

"You are going to need blood transfusions temporarily to fight anemia or you may pass out again. You will also need platelet concentrates, so you should avoid hitting, falling, or hurting yourself in any way. You may still be dizzy, so please take it easy. You must also eat more, you need all the energy you can muster, if you cannot eat, I will be obliged to put you on a feeding tube. Damage to your organs is not serious yet, but it seems especially concentrated in your kidneys, so you should drink two liters of water a day, and we will have to periodically do tests to monitor your creatinine levels. And of course, you are totally forbidden to drink alcohol and administer yourself the serum, not at least until I am completely sure that it will not backfire on you" Hank explains, highlighting his last words in a tone that allowed no complaints.

"It's okay."

"And I'm not sure how you are going to take this Charles or how to tell you in a better way, but I have to be totally honest with you, it's just an assumption, but since so far the problem seems to be your blood, and the blood circulates all over your body, there is a slight chance that you could suffer brain damage, and ... " Hank's lips purse "... and I can't predict how it would affect your telepathy. You could lose it completely, or totally lose control of it."

Charles believed that he was miserable enough during the last years of his life. He was completely wrong.

They say that fortune favors the brave, Charles wonders how brave he can be.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for keep following this story.  
> Once again, sorry for any translate mistake.  
> Enjoy!

The autumn air is too cold for the slim T-shirt he is wearing, but Charles doesn't find in himself the will to move around and grab a sweater. The sunset shines beautifully over the small lake behind the mansion and the view is so relaxing that he could fall asleep right there, but he won't because Hank will suffer an aneurysm if he finds out. So, he only allows himself to enjoy the peace that the landscape offers him.

It's been almost a month since his body started killing himself, the damage to his kidneys has progressed, as well as the damage to his lungs, but luckily, he still doesn't need dialysis or oxygen therapy. It doesn't mean a victory, considering Hank has made no progress in finding a cure, or even the cause of his illness, but Charles is willing to take what he can. Fatigue has increased, he has no appetite, and his anemia has not improved despite blood transfusions.

But none of that was what prompted him to go out for a walk, with the possibility of catching the flu. It was the latest news about the Brotherhood of Mutants. The United States government has decided to include them in the list of terrorist organizations, after Erik couldn't think of a better idea than to destroy the Washington monument, in response to the proposed Mutant Registry Law, which proposed that all mutants were registered specifying their abilities and passing an examination to determine if they were considered "excessively dangerous", after which they would be placed in the custody of the government.

Charles couldn't really blame Erik for responding to such ridiculousness, but what he couldn't consent to, was the rest of the Brotherhood attacking civilians around the monument. That had only once more proven the humans' point, saying they were dangerous.

Since the law had been proposed, Charles had thought about how he could help. He was not a fool, he knew he was going to die soon, and it was that knowledge that had forced him to look at his life from another perspective. He could spend the rest of his days wallowing in his own misery, or he could make one last effort for what he once believed so fervently.

It hadn't been easy at first. Hank didn't allow him to leave the medical area until two days later, when the serum had completely vanished from his system, and his legs had returned to being two useless heaps of flesh and blood. His room was on the second floor, but he obviously wouldn't be able to get up there without the help of his legs, so he had to let Hank push his chair into the old first-floor room he used the first few years after being paralyzed. His heart sank because he hadn't stepped in that room since the serum restored his mobility in his legs. The room, clean and dust-free, still kept the serum holder on the side of the bed and the small cabinet on wheels where Hank cautiously kept his medications.

Hank had promised to find someone to install an elevator to allow him to return to his room, and Charles had agreed only to make the man happy. He doesn't think he's going to save himself, but he can read in Hank's shallow thoughts how much he's trying to help him, and he doesn't want to disappoint him. So, when he is gone, Hank won't have to feel guilty that he couldn't help him anymore.

Now he's really happy that he liked Hank because going back to his old room, his old routine, had given him a sense of normalcy, which he desperately needed. It had made him feel independent again, even if he was in a wheelchair.

Later, Charles had to face the detoxification process of the serum, since it was at nights when he couldn't sleep, begging Hank for a dose. Hank had to hold him in his arms, transformed into Beast, and rock him until Charles fell asleep from crying. Just when Charles didn't think he could be ashamed any more in front of Hank, not after all the times the man had to help him go to the bathroom, take a shower, or get ready to go to bed. It had been awkward at first, letting someone help him with such basic and personal activities, but Hank was never more than professional about it. And, after several months, the contact was no longer uncomfortable to become a soothing balm, a reminder that he wasn't alone.

Even now, he still felt nervous at bedtime, but after a month without the serum, Charles could tell that he was no longer crying for Hank's comfort as a little boy holding a huge stuffed animal.

Finally, the biggest concern for Charles, the one that kept him so anxious, the possibility of losing control of his telepathy. He wasn't at all worried about the possibility of losing his telepathy, after all, he had voluntarily given up on taking the serum, but losing control was a completely different matter.

He knows what he's capable of, and he's fucking scared. He prefers to be dead. Because he is going to hurt so many people, as he did with Cain, and he cannot stop. He is no longer a kid, his telepathy has matured, and although he has never attempted to stretch the range of his power to the fullest without the help of Cerebro, he is almost certain he could subdue the state of New York entirely.

He cannot allow that to happen, so when the time comes, he will make a decision, no matter how terrible it is.

Until then, Charles is ready to start his school again. He is still able to use Cerebro to find mutants who need guidance, a helping hand to show them they are not alone, and the war is not the only way as Erik proclaims.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Charles" says Hank, stiff in his chair. Charles looks at him in surprise because he didn't think Hank refused to help him. Hank sighs and runs a hand over his face "It's not that I don't want to help you, you know that I love school, but it will consume all your energy, you could get sick."

"I'm already sick, Hank" Hank denies fervently.

"It could speed up the evolution, it could shorten your time. Also, I won't be able to take care of the students and work on a cure. You are my highest priority. I'm not going to risk your health."

Charles smiles at him and walks over to take his hand.

"Hank, my friend, I appreciate all you do for me, but if it's the last few months I have left ..." Hank immediately opens his mouth.

"I still can…" Charles raises his free hand to silence him.

"If it's the last few months I have left, Hank, I want to do something important with them, something that makes me feel proud of having lived. Something worthwhile. There are many out there who need help, and if it's in my hands to help them, then I will."

Hank gives him a long look before answering.

"What will happen if you leave Charles? What will happen to those students when they become attached to you? because I know they will, isn't it cruel?"

Charles has to look down, because it's the first time that Hank accepts that Charles may not be cured, and because Hank is right. But he doesn't have to be the one in front, he just has to find them, and then Hank can take care of them. He is selfish, but Charles feels he must, or he will jump to his grave early. Plus, Hank needs a new purpose, more than just caring for the terminally ill.

He lifts his face to meet Hank's eyes once more.

"I still want to do it, I don't have to spend a lot of time with them, maybe I don't even have to spend time with them at all, we can find some teachers, I'm not going to give up, but I need you Hank, I won't ask you for anything more. Please, I can't do it alone."

Hank holds his gaze before closing his eyes and nodding, almost like he's going through great pain.

It's strange to go back to Cerebro after years without using it, and it takes Charles a long time to get used to feeling the millions of minds around him again. It's overwhelming and Hank wants to remove the helmet immediately, but Charles refuses. Because there is a mind that is crying out for it, sending it waves of despair and pain. He's supposed to find some teachers first, is what he agreed with Hank, but this kid's mind screams so loudly that he can't ignore it. He is only eight years old; he is in an orphanage in Nebraska and his name is Scott.

Quickly he takes off his helmet, with a racing pulse, he feels dizzy and can't breathe. Frantically, Hank grabs him by the cheeks and shakes him gently, shouting his name.

"Scott…" - he whispers hoarsely, looking at Hank- "he's a boy, he's in Nebraska and he needs help. We have to go soon."

But Hank denies - "Not in the state you are in Charles, you have to rest. You ran out of air, I have to check your lungs, you may need oxygen."

"No, Hank, I'm fine, it was just the impression, he was yelling at me, he's suffering a lot, we should go, please."

Hank purses his lips, and relents, again.

It takes them about two days to get to Omaha, just because Hank insists on stopping at a Chicago lodging to rest after dark. It's almost four in the afternoon when they finally arrive at the Omaha Abandoned Children's Home. It's a gray building, which makes Charles depressed just by seeing it.

They knock on the door, and Charles has to use their telepathy to allow them to see Scott, which reminds him a lot of how he had to do the same for Alex. The stocky woman, who introduces herself as Mrs. Philips and director of the residence, guides him down a long hallway of rooms, but none of the children look at them or take note of Charles's presence in their minds, erasing all memories of Scott.

Scott's room is the last in the hall, locked, and to Charles's dismay, reinforced with a metal door. It's all dark inside, and he has to press the light switch.

There is no sign of Scott, except for the lump on the bed, under several sheets.

"Scott?" He asks softly.

A groan comes from the lump, but there is no further response.

Charles slips into Scott's shallow thoughts.

_"Who is he? Is he going to hurt me too? I don't want to be hurt again."_

"I'm not going to hurt you Scott, I promise you, I'm just like you."

_"Like me? "_

"Yes Scott, I'm like you, don't be afraid."

_"Is he reading my mind? How is that possible?"_

"I'm sorry for reading your mind without your permission, but yes, I am a telepath, which means I can read minds, can you go out? I promise I won't hurt you."

It takes a few moments, but finally, the boy comes out of hiding. He has fluffy dark brown hair and his eyes are covered by a blindfold.

"I can't see" Scott whispers almost as if he expected some punishment for that. Charles's heart breaks.

"It's fine Scott, I can't walk" that seems to cheer Scott up.

"You can't? "

"No, I can't, I had an accident a long time ago, that's why I use a wheelchair. "

"Oh" Scott exclaims "I'm so sorry. "

Charles smiles, because this child is so sweet that it will melt his heart. And suddenly he wants to cry, and he's stupid, but he wishes he could see this boy grow up and become the wonderful man he will be. His mind begins to think about many things, but this is not the time to uncover that trunk of thoughts and feelings.

He has to bite his hand to calm down, and breathe several times so as not to break there, in front of Scott.

"Mr. Xavier? " Scott asks, confused "Are you still there? "

"Yes, Scott, tell me, what about your eyes? " Charles has an idea after observing the boy through Cerebro, but wants to hear what Scott thinks.

The boy bows his head and plays with his hands, nervous and scared.

"I hurt people when I open my eyes, destroy things, I'm a monster. "

"Oh, darling, you are not a monster, you are a mutant like me, but never a monster, I can assure you that you are the sweetest child I have ever known" He says approaching Scott, reaches out his hand to the boy and gently caress the curls.

The child stiffens for a moment, before relaxing and leaning on the caress.

"My friend Hank and I, we came from New York to look for you, we will open a school for children like you, would you like to come with us? I assure you, Mrs. Phillips has no problem with that" He adds, looking out of the corner of his eye at the woman, who has stood at the door without saying or doing anything.

Scott is immediately encouraged. "Can I really go with you? "

"Of course! " Charles replies with the same enthusiasm. But then Scott's joy fades.

"Will I have to come back here on vacation? " He whispers sadly.

"No Scott" says Charles firmly "I can assure you that you will not come back here."

Scott's joy returns, and he gives Charles a toothless smile. Some of his thoughts float to Charles.

_"I can't believe I won't have to live here anymore. I can't believe there are other people like me. I'm not a monster. I would like to see what he is like. I would like to touch your face. I don’t want to bother him._ "

"It’s alright Scott, you can touch my face, don't be afraid. "

Shawls guides Scott's small hands to his face and the boy holds his breath as he slides his fingers along the features of Charles's face.

Charles cannot help wondering, how much affection this child lacks, how much lack of physical contact has been denied him. With that idea in mind, he lifts the boy up and places him on his legs. Almost instinctively, Scott hugs him.

Charles looks around the room, but there is nothing there but ragged clothes. They can buy Scott better things, he thinks as they roll out the door.

Hank is already waiting for them at the reception, with a folder in his hand. Charles knows that it's Scott's documents that now credit Hank as his new legal guardian.

Hank greets Scott and the boy screams with excitement when Hank lifts him onto his shoulders.

During the return home, they stop briefly in Chicago, to buy Scott's clothes, among other things, including a toothbrush. The rest of the trip, Scott falls asleep, so Hank has to carry him when they arrive at the mansion. They put him in one of the rooms that had been previously arranged for new students and let him sleep for the rest of the night.

Before going to sleep, Hank insists on doing a quick check-up on Charles, and it is Charles's turn to give in. Everything seems to be fine, although Hank frowns when he sees bruises on Charles's hand, in the same place where he bit himself to avoid emotionally collapsing in front of Scott.

"I bit myself" Charles says softly, Hank says nothing, "I almost started crying, just because I thought how amazing it would be to see Scott grow up."

"Charles ... "

"No, Hank, I know what I'm getting into, I just didn't stop to think about how much I could get attached to these children too. "

"I'm going to find a cure Charles" Hank says with an expression of determination "so you won't have to say goodbye, and they won't have to say goodbye to you either. "

Charles smiles at him gratefully. "Not tonight, my friend, you need to rest too. "

Hank nods "I will, just please promise me you won't bite yourself again. I will buy you a pad and you can take out all you want with it. "

Charles laughs loudly.

The next morning, Hank wakes Charles up early, to take a blood sample, and ignores Charles's protests about the ungodly hour.

They prepare a breakfast full of waffles, fruit and milk, waiting for Scott to wake up. When Charles finishes slicing the banana, he can feel Scott's mind coming back to consciousness.

_"Our little friend is already awake"_ he projects into Hank's mind.

"I'll go for him. "

After five minutes Hank returns with Scott holding hands.

"Good morning Scott" says Charles, approaching the boy to ruffle his hair.

"Good morning, Mr. Xavier" responds the boy with joy.

"Only Charles is fine, darling. "

Scott nods and lets Hank guide him to one of the chairs.

It takes him no more than five minutes to completely devour his breakfast, and blush to order a little more, which Hank gladly serves him. The child needs to gain a little weight.

When everything is clean, they go out into the garden where Hank tells Scott that he will try to help him, but he needs to see what his eyes can do. Scott is terrified of the possibility of hurting someone, and Charles must promise that no one will be hurt, only then Scott agrees to remove the bandage. It requires more promises from Charles to open his eyes.

Immediately a red bolt of energy shoots out from Scott's eyes and smashes into Charles's favorite tree.

Scott moans scared, closes his eyes and puts the bandage back on quickly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry ..." he mutters quickly.

"It’s okay Scott," Charles says, lifting the boy back onto his lap "I promised you that no one would get hurt and that's how it was. So, you don't need to apologize. "

When Scott finally calms down and Hank has managed to put out the fire in the tree, Charles convinces Scott to go with Hank to the lab so they can work on something that allows him to see again.

"What are you going to do? " Hank asks, suspicious because Charles won't be with them.

Charles just gives him a guilty smile.

"There's no time Hank, there are more children. "

Hank groans, but nods. He knows he will not win this battle "Just please don't try too hard. "

Charles promises not to. And he really doesn't, because the moment he puts Cerebro over his head, there is a mind so bright and so powerful that it is impossible for him to look in other way.

She is a girl the same age as Scott, apparently in a plastics factory, of all places, in a field near Vermont. There's something on her mind, and it takes Charles a second to realize that the girl is a telepath. As young, and as powerful as him. And yet her mind doesn't feel right.

" _… You are in my mind…_ "

_"Hey Jean, I'm Charles Xavier. "_

_"… You are like me…"_

" _Yes, I am, don't be afraid, I want to help you._ "

" _They also said they wanted to help me._ "

" _I'm going to get you Jean._ "

" _They hurt me. It hurts._ "

" _Oh Jean, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll get you out of there._ "

" _You promise?_ "

" _Yes Jean, I promise._ "

" _Please, I don't want to be here ..._ "

The connection to Jean is broken so abruptly that his chair is practically pushed back. His heart is beating too hard, he can feel the blood gush from his nose, and there is sharp pain in his lower back. His head is spinning, but before he passes out, he pushes all the strength he has left into his telepathy to project something for Jean.

" _Wait for me Jean._ "


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here I am with the third chapter.  
> Thanks for continuing to read the story. I hope to know what you think in the comments.  
> Enjoy!

Charles wakes up with a terrible headache, but fortunately in his room, and not in the medical area. He still has an IV in his arm, a blood transfusion that is about to end, judging by the nearly empty blood bag. The clock strikes three in the afternoon and he is still wearing the same clothes, so he only slept a few hours. Which is good, because Charles has no time to waste.

He needs to go after Jean, but first he needs to put together a strategy. That plastics factory is clearly a facade for something more sinister, judging by what Jean said.

Erik had previously called him naive, and he had been, but all these years he had been taught better and his heart had hardened. He still had his dreams of a world in which mutants and humans could coexist in peace, but his optimism had been consumed enough to allow himself to feel the anger and rancor running through his veins, for all those who have hurt Jean and Scott, and even by Raven and Erik.

Being naive as before, he would have flatly refused to harm humans in the labs hiding in that plastic factory, but now, he wasn't going to hesitate to do whatever it took to protect Jean.

Entering the plastics factory wasn't going to be a problem. From what Charles could see in Cerebro, the factory looked like any other factory, and the workers had no knowledge of Jean or mutant issues. The difficult thing would be to reach the lower levels. Charles could feel nothing but an emptiness, the same one he felt when he tried to enter Erik's mind when he wore his helmet. That could only mean that they were using some similar mechanism to block their telepathy.

With that in mind, Charles's powers were not going to be very helpful in rescuing Jean, and even if Hank did transform into Beast, there was no guarantee that he would not be captured or held in any way. There was no way he and Hank could rescue Jean alone.

Charles curses. He promised Jean to rescue her, and he will.

With the blood bag already empty, Charles alerts Hank that he is already awake. It doesn't take more than a few minutes for the man to get to the room with Scott sitting on his hip.

"Professor Charles! " Scott exclaims with joy as he writhes in Hank's arms until Hank drops him on the bed next to Charles. "I was worried about you, but Mr. Hank says you're better now. "

Charles nods, stroking Scott's hair. "I feel better already" he smiles at the boy before returning his gaze to Hank.

Hank is already gently removing the IV from his arm and discarding the empty blood bag in a container. "You were gone for a few hours, you had a little bleeding, your creatinine levels rose, and you lost weight, but otherwise everything to be in order."

"Thanks Hank. Sorry to disturb you. " Hank sighs.

" It’s okay Charles, but you really need to rest. " Charles bites his lower lip, and looks at Scott still sitting on the bed with him.

"Honey, why don't you go to the kitchen and get some chocolate chip cookies? They are in the lower left cabinet"

Scott lights up like a Christmas tree and jumps out of bed and runs into the kitchen.

Hank gives him a long look. Charles bites his lip again, nervously. "I assume you found someone. "

"I did it " answers Charles, feeling guilty, because he will be the cause of Hank getting old soon "Her name is Jean, she is the same age as Scott, she is on the outskirts of Hartford in Vermont, in a plastic factory, it’s very possible that it is a facade for mutant experimentation laboratories ... " Hank gasps with wide eyes "... she is suffering a lot ... "

"Charles ..." Hank tries to interrupt him.

"... she is a telepath and she is very powerful ... "

"Charles ... "

"… I couldn't feel anything, so they must be blocking my telepathy somehow…"

"Charles ... "

" ... I'm not sure yet how I could contact Jean ... "

"Charles! Hank yells, blue veins popping out of his neck. " We can't go there. "

"I am aware that we are not prepared for a situation like this ..." Hank exhales.

"Are you aware and still ask me something like that? "

"We could find someone else to help us. But we must go for her. "

Hank takes off his glasses and rubs his temple, without looking at him, clearly not convinced.

Charles knows he's playing dirty when he talks again. "Please, Hank. She is like me, I cannot abandon her. "

Hank's lips form a thin line, before exhaling "Okay, but we'll only go when we find at least two more people. "

Charles protests immediately. "It will take a long time and it will be difficult ... " Hank puts a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I said two more people, people capable of helping us get Jean out of there, only then will we go, is that clear? " Charles reluctantly nods, because it’s obvious that he didn’t gain anything arguing with Hank. "And you won’t go. "

Charles removes his hand from his mouth "I have to go, Hank. "

Hank huffs and stands up "Your telepathy is being blocked, you won't be able to do anything, and there is no way I will allow you to go in your state. Those are my conditions. "

It is Charles's turn to exhale "I will travel with you, but I will not go to the factory. I'll stay safe at some point with Scott in town. Is that good enough for you? "

The tension in Hank's shoulders and his thoughts of dismay indicate that it’s not, but he accepts.

As Charles had said, looking for people who can help them is not easy. They make several trips to New York during a full week, but they have no results. Adult mutants, unlike children, are more cautious in exposing their true identity and although they wish them good luck, they don't join them.

Charles pleads with Hank to go after Jean no matter what happens, but Hank is adamant. Of course, Charles would only have to move a few thoughts in Hank's mind for that to happen, but he can't do that. No to Hank.

So, he settles for looking out of New York and insistently rummaging for mutants open to the idea of working at school and helping them rescue Jean. Of course, Hank notices the long hours he spends in Cerebro, and decides to drag him to the mall to stock up on supplies and buy Scott new shoes, after he accidentally fell into a mud puddle near the lake.

Scott had been very scared of being punished, and had hidden in a cleaning closet. Hank had to promise to make him a chocolate milkshake to come out.

The mall is certainly noisy, but mostly awkward with all the people jumping glances of pity between Charles's wheelchair and Scott's blindfold. The boy certainly doesn't notice, and timidly clings to Hank's hand.

They head to the nearest kids' shoe store first, and with Hank's help, Scott chooses a pair of sneakers, black shoes, and rain boots. In the next store they buy several wool sweaters and a waterproof jacket. Scott runs his hands through the store and unexpectedly clings to a cat plush toy on one of the shelves. Charles asks the clerk to include the stuffed animal in the bill.

Already in the supermarket, they dedicate themselves to filling the cart with everything noted on Hank's list and head for a snack in the food court.

It's only a minute, as Hank heads to the bathroom, that Charles loses Scott from sight. He is reviewing the menu, in the firm belief that Scott is touching the plants near the water fountain. But he looks up and the boy is nowhere. There is only one stuffed toy left on the floor.

His blood pressure skyrockets and it takes him several minutes to force himself to calm down and check the area with his telepathy. Fortunately, the boy is not far away.

He pushes his wheelchair to the stuffed animal to pick it up, and then to the men's clothing store area. Scott is sitting in a chair, with a large man kneeling in front of him, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"My stuffed cat…" Scott gasps "the Professor bought it for me and I lost it, and now I lost myself. I am a fool. I don't want him to bother with me. "

"I don't think he bothers with you, Bub, it was an accident, and if he bothers, then he's an idiot. "

Charles bites his lip, because the guy certainly shouldn't be using that language with children.

"I'm not mad at you, Scott. "

"Professor! " Exclaims the boy rubbing his eyes strongly over the blindfold, but he is stopped by the man with a gentle hand "I lost my stuffed cat and I got lost, I'm so sorry, I was looking for it. "

"It’s all right Scott" says Charles approaching "I have him here with me. "

The boy reaches out to feel the fur on the stuffed animal, and hugs it tightly against his chest.

Charles takes a moment to correctly observe the man in front of him. He is dressed in a white T-shirt under a lumberjack shirt and worn blue jeans. His arms are bulky, he has a beard and everything in him screams roughly, like he's escaped from prison, but there's something else about him, just Charles can't put his finger on it. It is as if it was not the first time that he sees it.

"Thanks for taking care of Scott" he says looking at the man, who shrugs.

"No problem. "

"I am Charles Xavier" Charles introduces himself extending his hand towards the man, who gives him a long look before accepting.

"Logan. "

"Do we know each other somewhere? " Charles asks, unable to contain himself, reviewing the name in his mind, as Scott climbs up to his legs to sit on his lap, still holding the stuffed toy tightly.

Logan snorts "I don't think so. "

"Thanks for taking care of me, Mr. Logan," Scott says and gently pulls out a crushed chocolate chip cookie from his jacket pocket and offers it to Logan "here. It's my favorite. "

The man receives the cookie with a smile "Thank you, bub. "

They say goodbye to Logan and return with Hank who already ordered milk and cookies for Scott, and Earl Gray Tea for Charles.

It takes them a couple more days but eventually they get someone. Her name is Betsy Braddock, she is 22 years old and works as a waitress in a restaurant in Philadelphia, with a strange ability to create telekinetic weapons. At first, she doesn't seem the least bit interested in joining his cause, and she even mocks Hank's nerdy look and Charles's stylish British accent. However, her gaze softens when she hears Charles reply to her question about the blindfold over Scott, who is sleeping soundly in Hank's arms.

"My parents died while I was still studying psychology in Cambrigde, I was very attached to them, so I went to a frat party and got drunk. A guy tried to take advantage of me, and the next thing I knew, I had strangled him with a whip of energy coming out of my hands, in front of everyone. I was treated like a monster, so I had to run away from college. I had nowhere to go, but a friend who wasn’t afraid of me helped me get this work and a room "says Betsy in a flat tone, as she smokes her cigarette.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to you Betsy" says Charles sympathetically "and we would like to help other mutants, but we need your help. As you can see, there are more people like you, and children like Scott who suffer a lot. Although we understand perfectly if you prefer to keep a low profile. "

Betsy gives him a sardonic smile "You've come all the way here just to try to get me to join you, I guess I appreciate the effort. It's not like I have something better to do. But I refuse to wear your nerdy outfit. Really dude, my grandfather wore those v neck cardigans. "

Charles laughs delightedly.

Betsy fits perfectly with them. She is sarcastic and direct, unafraid to tease Charles and his wheelchair and grandfather cardigan, and clearly enjoys making Hank nervous, flirting openly with him. She is kind and sweet to Scott, who seems delighted to be the center of attention in the house. But most of all, Betsy is brilliant because it only takes her half a day to discover that Charles is sick. Charles had been weighing how to tell Betsy about it, but she casually mentions it when Charles is doing the dishes, pointing to Charles's slightly yellowish skin, the bags under his eyes, his skinny body, and the multiple spreading needle sticks by Charles's arm, hidden under the clothes.

"I don't need to be a telepath," she shrugs when Charles looks at her in surprise, "you rushed to put down your sleeves when I got back to the kitchen and I can clearly see a tiny purple dot on the back of your hand while dining. My mother was in intensive care for a couple of days, before passing away. I can recognize IV wounds when I see them. "

She doesn't ask what it is or when he is going to heal. She simply pats him on the shoulder and wishes him good night.

Shortly after Betsy's addition to the team, Hank manages to develop ruby quartz glasses capable of containing Scott's energy rays, allowing him to regain his vision.

Scott puts them on and extremely nervous, opens his eyes.

Charles trusts Hank more than anyone, but he is as nervous as Scott. So, when nothing happens, he allows himself to freely project his joy.

"I can see! I can see! " Scott screams smiling more than ever and runs towards Hank, hugging his legs tightly "Thank you very much, Hank. And thank you very much, Professor Charles" the boy sobs stretching his arms for Charles to pick him up. Charles does so, settling him on his lap.

"You're welcome, darling. "

"Don't cry, darling" says Betsy, bending down and wiping Scott's tears. The boy blushes.

"You are very pretty, Miss Betsy. "

Betsy laughs "And you are adorable. "

To celebrate, Betsy makes chicken and tomato sandwiches. They are happily eating, when the door of the mansion is knocked insistently. Charles approaches with his telepathy and stiffens. The piece of bread he had been biting falls from his hands in his haste to turn his chair toward the door.

He can hear Hank calling him from behind, but his need to open the door is too great. He reaches the doorknob and opens the door on an exhale.

On the other side is Darwin with his eyes wide open and a hand raised, ready to knock on the door again.

"Darwin ... " Hank says as surprised as Charles "How ...? "

Darwin gives both of them a big hug.

They sit in the living room with Scott and Betsy putting together a puzzle in the garden, while Darwin tells them how he survived Shaw's attack.

"I really don't know how it happened, I mean, somehow I adapted to it, I became energy, I have no memories, I just know I was there, floating aimlessly. I woke up somewhere near Wyoming a couple of weeks ago. I was looking for you in various states, until I got here to New York, and they told me that a school called Xavier had opened several years ago in Westchester. So, I came. "

Hank nods, scientific interest painted on his features. So, Darwin asks the questions Charles had been waiting for.

"Where are the others? What happened to Shaw and Angel? And why are you in a wheelchair? "

Charles purses his lips before answering. "I'm afraid it's a bit of a long story, so if you don't mind, I'd like to show you" he replies, gesturing to his head with his fingers. Darwin nods.

Slowly, Charles shows Darwin the events from Angel's departure with Shaw to his trip to Philadelphia in search of Betsy, including Alex's departure from the army, the bullet in his back, and Raven's departure. However, he deliberately excludes his illness.

Darwin takes several minutes to process the information. Charles is not surprised that the first thing he mentions is the bullet.

"The bullet ... Erik ... How ...? "

"It was an accident" says Charles calmly.

"And Raven ... they just left you there. How could they do that to you? "

"Erik had to go his own way, and Raven made her choice. "

"They were selfish, Charles" Hank growls. "We're better off without them."

"I certainly don't need their pity" Charles accepts with a grimace.

Darwin nods, but change the subject "Haven't you received any news from Alex then? "

"I'm afraid not. The last letter was a couple of years ago. We have sent a few more, still unanswered. "

It is Darwin's turn to grimace. "Anyway, tell me more about this school, am I still part of the team? "

Charles gives him a smile "Of course you do. "

With Betsy and Darwin on the team, Charles can't wait to go after Jean. And while he's clearly not happy about it, Hank allows it.

Charles uses Cerebro to try to connect with Jean, but is unsuccessful.

They make a plan. They will travel to Hartford during the day, Charles and Scott will stay in a hotel, while the others will drive the rental car to the factory and infiltrate at night. The distance from the hotel to the factory will not be long, so Charles can make them go unnoticed. At least in the upper levels. If possible, they will investigate what is blocking Charles's telepathy and what is the purpose of these labs.

"The priority is to get Jean out of there, with the least possible damage, but if it’s necessary to use force to get out of there or defend yourself, do it" says Charles without losing the raised eyebrow that Darwin gives him, because in the past, he wouldn’t have used those words. Betsy seems excited at the prospect of using her powers freely and Hank doesn't look up from the factory blueprints on the table.

They pack what is needed, with Charles noting the bags of blood Hank includes in the first aid kit.

The trip to Vermont is occupied by Scott's exclamations of amazement at everything he sees, the pleasant talk of Hank and Darwin teaching the child all around. Betsy goes to the passenger seat, quietly reading a magazine. It's only been a couple of hours, when Charles starts to feel dizzy. It's not a big deal and could be a travel thing, so he refrains from mentioning it. They stop for a moment in Springfield so Scott can go to the bathroom, and Charles takes the opportunity to wash his face.

"You're pale," Betsy says the instant she sees him, handing him a handful of sour lemon candies and a compact facial powder "If you don't want the nerdy boy to turn back to Westchester, use it. "

She turns around without saying anything else, and Charles thinks that Betsy might be his favorite person. He returns to the bathroom and carefully applies the powder. When he is satisfied with the result, he returns to the car.

An hour later they manage to get to Hartford, find the closest accommodation to the factory, and have dinner together in Charles's room. Charles tries to eat his slice of pizza, but it tastes like cardboard in his mouth, and he has to take large amounts of soda to swallow. It’s a mistake because his stomach hurts so hard.

They wait until Scott is asleep, to take action.

Charles rushes to focus, ignores the pain, and settles in Hank's mind, following them down the path to the factory. The dinner he just ate rises up his throat the instant the connection to Hank is cut.

He vomits blood down the toilet. He tries to calm down and avoid passing out again, but the anxiety of not knowing what's going on doesn't help.

Almost one hour later, when he can reconnect to Hank's mind, he is unprepared for what he sees there.


	4. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thanks for reading, here is the new chapter, enjoy!

The past few years have felt like forced growth for Hank. He really can't grow anymore (he's six foot four inches for heaven's sake) but he feels just like that. Forced to grow and mature.

Certainly, he wasn’t a kid when he met Charles, but he was still quite young, with much to learn about life and the world. Before meeting Charles, Raven, and Erik, Hank had been alone, scared, and upset by his mutation. Accustomed to being rejected by others for his physique and intellect, Charles's evident admiration and interest in him from the first moment they met, had marked an important point in his self-esteem and personal history. Without really trying, Charles had made him feel important.

Of course, Charles hadn’t been the only one. Raven, beautiful and seemingly unreachable, had made him feel wanted and understood. Naively, he had believed that they shared the same sentiment, trying to fit the standards of normality, but he had been very wrong. She wasn’t upset, but deeply bitter and spiteful that she could not show herself freely, in her blue form. Blind and eager to win her affection, he hadn’t seen the signs, and had tried to impress her by seeking a cure. She rejected him and he was stupid enough to say exactly what not to say.

Mutant and proud, Raven had said, and he could understand it later, bitter, but not with the world as Raven had been, but with himself.

Accepting her new image had been a real challenge, an extremely painful one. Alex's constant comments had not been helpful and only the floating calm that Charles projected had stopped him from going crazy.

And again, Charles had been there.

Hank had not been indifferent to Charles and Raven's problems, he had expected Charles to treat him differently, rushing him to seek a cure, but that had not happened. Wrapped in his own grief, Charles had welcomed him with open arms. The man probably hadn't noticed, but it had meant the entire world to Hank that he never gave him a double glance and showed no revulsion at touching him. Then Hank's feelings changed, he stopped regretting Raven and accumulated anger and rancor, unable to understand how both, she and Erik, had been able to abandon Charles, weak and bleeding on an island without a quick exit, still surrounded of humans quite willing to destroy them.

Hank remembers the first few months, clear as water, listening with his improved hearing to Charles crying from the pain and nightmares at night, pretending to be fine in the morning. Charles had refused to accept any help that was not strictly necessary from Hank and Alex, and soon after, Alex joined the army and it had only been him and Charles, facing the changes in their bodies together. It had taken time, but eventually Charles gave in to his own individual fight, transforming their relationship of friendship and mutual company into a deeper, parental one, almost bordering on something else.

And that feeling, which Hank doesn't want to name, had prompted him to develop a new serum for both of them, something that would allow them to hide their pain, even for a few moments.

Then Charles had passed out and Hank had panicked.

The test results were so disappointing that Hank's heart had broken at the prospect of losing Charles. Charles, who had gradually become the most important person to him, who had already gone through enough bad things and who still had much more waiting for him.

And it was precisely that reason, (and perhaps Charles's blue eyes to which Hank is slightly vulnerable), that, despite his better judgment, he had agreed to help reopen the school.

Scott had been a ray of sunshine for both of them, Betsy a breath of fresh air and Charles had regained that smile that made him look ten years younger.

Hank promises Charles and himself to find a cure. He and Charles will go through this together. Let the whole world be screwed if they don't.

Hank had clearly underestimated the powers of Charles's blue eyes and his affection for the man, because he found no other explanation for his current situation.

Darwin's sudden appearance had meant that Hank had to keep his word to go find Jean. He was happy to have Darwin back, but he wasn’t happy to drag Charles across the country and infiltrate a plastics factory that were apparently undercover mutant labs.

Hank could feel Charles settle softly in the back of his mind, like a gentle caress, since Darwin started the car.

As Charles had supposed, the labs were below the factory, but there was no way of knowing how far below, and there was no hidden entrance to the factory. Hank's improved hearing couldn't pick up any sounds coming from the ground, so Betsy had no better idea than to destroy the ground until Hank was able to hear something. But Hank doesn't listen to anything and they are only a couple of meters away when Betsy's katana destroys something that is not earth, and Darwin has to become a great rock man to protect them from bullets.

Labs are not made of concrete or metal as Hank had hoped. Rather, they were made from a new material, and it takes Hank a few moments to discover that these are solid carbon fiber walls reinforced with insulating fiberglass sheets, the reason why he couldn't hear anything and quite possibly also the reason why Charles's telepathy is useless.

Betsy is quick and sharp in leaving the scientists around them incapacitated and Darwin is not far behind. Hank takes advantage of the moment to advance through the labyrinth formed by these laboratories, looking for Jean. It takes him several turns, but he finally reaches a door sealed with a code. He rips the door off its hinges and his stomach twists when he sees what's inside.

It’s not only Jean, attached to a stretcher by her arms and legs in a cubicle and connected to different machines, but there is also another girl with snow white hair, a young man, and two teenagers. All dressed in hospital gowns and most of them asleep.

Hank doesn't have much time to observe them because he is brutally pushed as several scientists shout and rush towards Jean and the other mutants. His head hits the wall hard leaving a dent in it and the world spins around him.

"Watch out! " The young man and one of the teenagers shout, he tries to step aside, but it’s too late. One of the bullets hits his left shoulder and the pain explodes horribly.

The humanoid-looking robot that had attacked him points at him again, but Darwin, still turned to rock deflects the attack and crushes the machine. It’s not the only robot. Betsy has three more of them restrained with her whip and beheads them with a wave of her arm.

"Go for them! " She yells at him while holding the scientists and throwing them against the wall.

The bleeding in his shoulder hasn't stopped, and everything is spinning too fast, but he still rushes to the young man and rips the ties off his feet. "Help me get the others out," says Hank, disconnecting him from the machines.

The man denies "Take this out of me" he says, with a strange Russian accent, pointing to the thick black necklace "And I can help your friends with the other sentinels. "

"Sentinels? " Hank questions breaking the necklace. The man nods at the robots, which have doubled in number, just before turning completely to steel and leaping toward a robot

Hank approaches the awake teenager and repeats the procedure. The teenager does not jump into battle when Hank removes his black necklace, but his snowy skin turns blue.

"It's good to be blue again. I'm Kurt" he introduces himself with a friendly smile, and proceeds to free the other sleeping mutants. Hank doesn't comment on the tail waving behind Kurt.

He addresses Jean, who is visibly the most injured, with bruised skin and protruding bones on her skin. He gently releases her, withdraws the IV into his neck, and is about to remove the necklace, but Kurt stops him.

"I think you better leave it on for now" he says as he carries the girl with the white hair in his arms "she won't react well when she wakes up."

Hank nods feeling quite weak from the loss of blood, but that doesn't stop him from lifting Jean in his arms. Fortunately, Betsy and Darwin have been able to take down all the robots with the help of the young man who now lifts the other teenager in his arms. All three are a little bruised, but nothing serious.

Betsy approaches him and takes Jean from her arms, handing her over to Darwin, and then presses Hank's wound. He squeals. She frowns "You need attention soon. "

"I need to check the files" he protests stubbornly.

"You can barely stand up, buddy" Darwin says, gesturing at Hank's trembling legs. "Also, they called reinforcements, we have to get out of here now. "

Kurt approaches them "I can take all of you if it's not too far, about 15 miles maximum. "

"We're on the second order at an accommodation about five miles from here in Hartford" Betsy explains quickly, and Kurt nods.

"Hank! " gasps Charles rushing to his side and putting one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest "oh, god Hank, they shot you, you are bleeding so bad"

"I'm fine" he says, placing his head on Charles's lap.

"No, you're not" Betsy huffs, picking up the first aid kit.

"Here" says the young man, lifting him up with Darwin's help, placing him on the couch.

Charles approaches immediately and thanks Betsy when she hands him a cloth moistened with alcohol. Gently he drapes the cloth around the wound and Hank shudders, groaning at the sting.

"I'm sorry Hank" whispers Charles distilling guilt. Hank denies.

"We are going to have to remove that bullet before suturing you" says Betsy forming a tweezers with her powers "I can do it, it will hurt, but you must not move. I'd put you under anesthesia, but you'd better stay awake for now. It looks like you're having a concussion. "

"I can help with the pain without having to put him to sleep" says Charles, placing both hands on Hank's head. Immediately the numbness and pain subside, his body relaxes and all he can see and feel is Charles.

"It's not your fault" he hears himself say.

"I sent you there" Charles replies with sad eyes. He shakes his head and tries to get up, but Charles calms him by stroking his hair "It is fine Hank, all that matters is that you're here with me. "

Hank nods. "Jean? "

"She's in the room sleeping with Scott. She is fine. I'll take care of her when Betsy is done with you. You don't need to worry about anything else. "

Hank frowns "You? How are you? " He asks extending his right hand to the yellowish skin of Charles's face. Charles laughs.

"Perfectly, just worry about yourself right now, my friend. "

Charles isn’t separated from him after Betsy finishes bandaging him. From his place he talks to Kurt and the young man who introduces himself as Piotr Rasputin.

Piotr explains that he is twenty-three years old, and is originally from Siberia, where he was kidnapped shortly after saving a girl from an uncontrolled tractor. He says the company that has experimented with them is called Trask Industries, and that sentinel robots are designed to identify mutants and exterminate them.

Kurt adds that the heavy black necklace Hank took off from him had the function of suppressing his mutations. The blue boy says half of his 16 years has been spent in the labs listening long enough to know that Trask Industries has many more labs around the world, ready to mass-produce the necklaces and sentries.

Charles gives Hank a look of utter concern, and looks back at the newcomers to ask about Jean, the other girl, and the other teenager.

It is Kurt who informs them that the white-haired girl is named Ororo, apparently sold by her parents in Africa, and the teenager is named Bobby, who had arrived at the labs about a couple of weeks ago. He also tells them that Jean had been at the Trask Industries facility long before he had been transferred there from a secret base in Cuba, and that they almost always kept her asleep because her telepathy seemed not to be totally suppressed by the necklace when she was fully awake.

"That's how I was able to contact her," says Charles, explaining to both how he found the labs, and his reasons for going after Jean, and now for all of them. Charles invites them to come with them, without actually having to join the school, especially since no one has anywhere else to go and leaving could mean getting caught again. They ask if Ororo and Bobby are also allowed to stay, to which Charles vigorously replies yes. It is then that they both say they would like to go with them, and Hank is not surprised. He remembers when Sean, Alex, Raven, Darwin, Angel and him were together, showing off their mutant abilities, and he can perfectly understand the fear of being separated.

Soon, Betsy orders Chinese food, and when they've all eaten their fill, she and Darwin take Piotr and Kurt to a room so they can rest.

Hank asks Charles for the serum, but Charles denies it, noting that the transformation could ruin the suture, and it's best for him to stay in that form for now. Hank is not happy about that. Charles immediately frowns.

"I don't want Scott or the other children to fear me" he mutters embarrassed.

Charles's frown transforms into an affectionate smile, and he cradles one of Hank's cheeks with his hand.

"They will not. You are awesome, Hank, beautiful. It doesn't matter what shape you use. "

Hank's heart skips a couple of beats. And he believes yes, maybe his devotion and admiration for Charles is a little further on the love side. It’s surprising that acceptance doesn’t terrify him as he expected, on the contrary, it is the freedom that flows in every corner of his body that allows him to bring the hand of Charles that caresses one of his cheeks to his lips and kiss the tip of his fingers.

Charles's eyebrows rise almost imperceptibly but his affectionate expression doesn’t change.

Hank wakes up, still lying on the couch. His muscles are stiff and his shoulder hurts, but at least the stun in his head seems to have disappeared. Charles is not by his side, but Darwin is, who hands him a cup of coffee and a couple of chocolate chip cookies, which are probably Scott's.

"Where are the others? " He asks taking another sip of the coffee, a little surprised that it´s prepared exactly as he likes.

"The professor did it for you" Darwin says capturing his surprise "he is in one of the rooms with Jean, Ororo, Bobby and Kurt. Betsy, Piotr and Scott went to look for a car, we left the one we rented outside the factory, even with Kurt's powers it is dangerous to return there. They also went to get some clothes for the children. "

He nods, leaving his empty cup on the coffee table in front of him. He doesn't wait for the piercing look Darwin gives him. "What? "

Darwin shrugs. "You and the professor are closer than I remembered. "

Hank does not understand where he wants to go and must show himself in his expression because Darwin sighs.

"All the looks you give him when you think that nobody is looking at you, how you touch him, how you take care of him. Betsy knows it too, and I'm almost sure even Piotr has noticed. "

"I'm in love with him" Hank says, savoring the words on his tongue. It feels as liberating as last night. It feels good. It feels real.

Darwin nods "So? "

"So what? "

"The professor and you. Are you together? "

Hank snorts "We've always been together. Just not as you think. It won't happen. "

Darwin gives him a flat look. "The professor stayed by your side all night. Stroking your hair" he remarks with a raised eyebrow "Betsy had to send him to sleep. He only agreed to go to bed when she mentioned that you would be upset. "

Despite what Darwin says, Hank doesn’t allow himself to be hopeful. He knows that Charles loves him, and cares for him as much as Hank does for Charles. But Charles doesn’t _love_ him. Unlike him, who overcame his crush on Raven, Charles still has feelings for Erik, and Hank doesn't see that that's going to change anytime soon. He's fine with that, though, it won't make him stop loving Charles or take less care of him.

They are interrupted by what is apparently a tremor. But it feels like their brains are being squashed.

"What the hell is going on? " Darwin says transforming into solid stone, visibly less affected than Hank.

Hank is unable to speak, but can perfectly hear Charles yelling at Jean to stop. The moment lasts for several seconds. When all movement finally stops, Hank is exhausted, but that doesn't stop him from trembling to his feet and entering the room.

Jean is sitting on Charles's lap, her face buried in his neck, crying. Kurt is on the ground holding his head, and Bobby, transformed into pure ice, is hugging Ororo tightly on the other side of the bed.

"Everything is fine Jean, everything is fine now. We got you. "

Betsy, Scott and Piotr arrive shortly after with several bags full of snacks for the return trip and clothes for everyone. Scott immediately jumps towards Hank and he catches Charles smiling proudly at them as the boy snuggles into his fur. Hank's heart is squeezed and holds the boy closer to him.

Betsy is responsible for dressing Ororo in a white dress and a thick pink jacket. She distributes T-shirts, pants, and sweaters to the teens, as well as bright red underpants that make Bobby's blush go deep. But it’s impossible to rip Jean from Charles's arms, so he only puts the pink jacket, identical to the one Ororo is wearing, over the hospital gown.

The car that Betsy and Piotr got for the return trip is a pink hippie van with white flowers and a graffiti that says 'peace'. Charles and Ororo laugh, but everyone else are mortified to climb it, only Darwin complains, but Betsy ignores him.

The van is spacious enough for all of them. Darwin rushes to the driver's seat and Betsy returns to her co-pilot position. Piotr and Bobby arrange Charles in the second row of seats with Jean still sitting on his lap, and then sit in the last row with Kurt and Ororo. Which leaves Hank and Scott with the seat next to Charles.

Charles has bags under his eyes and falls asleep soon, with his head on Hank's shoulder. He ignores the knowing smiles Betsy and Darwin give him through the front mirror.

Jean doesn't sleep, and her sharp eyes stare at Scott, sitting on Hank's legs. The boy stirs uncomfortably at being watched, squeezes his stuffed cat with his hands until he finally offers it to Jean.

"The professor bought it for me, but you can have it, it makes me feel better. I hope you feel better too. "

It takes a while and Scott moves even more awkwardly, but Jean finally reaches out for the stuffed animal and holds it against her chest. Scott smiles broadly at her, and Jean returns a shy smile.

It’s probably the most adorable and beautiful thing Hank has seen in a long time.


	5. CHAPTER 4

The Allegheny Forest had become the Brotherhood's base of operations for the past two years, after many years of jumping between different abandoned buildings and hidden caves in the mountains. The forest was strategically positioned no more than 6 hours by car from New York and Washington, near a lake with drinkable water, surrounded by greenery and small towns with people too concerned about their own lives to recognize any of them when they needed supplies.

The base is underground, made entirely of metal and with a hatch hidden in the undergrowth as the only entrance. It’s more spacious and definitely more comfortable than the last cave they were in. Each of them with their own room, although small, still individual. Erik is sure that Emma, Mystique and Ángel are more than grateful for that.

The Brotherhood members had not increased or changed after these years, mainly because Erik didn’t trust not to be betrayed, but he knew that soon that would have to change. Especially now that they had been declared a terrorist organization.

The Mutant Registry Law had still been passed by the government, but for Erik there was no difference. The Law had been proposed and it was only sooner or later that it was finally passed.

He was not going to allow it. If he had to destroy every last building in Washington to avoid it, then he would.

Unfortunately, there was another, more pressing matter. Thanks to Mystique and Frost's undercover work, they had discovered that Trask Industries had developed a necklace capable of suppressing their abilities.

When he heard Mystique's report, he had raged and destroyed the kitchen walls and everything in it. They had all left him alone for the rest of the day, except for Mystique, who had only looked at him sharply with her yellow eyes.

"We have to do something soon" she had said when he calmed down. Erik knew perfectly well what they had to do.

With the information provided by Frost and subsequent verification by Azazel, they found an underground laboratory around El Paso, Texas. Big was Erik's surprise when he realized that the infrastructure wasn’t made of metal but of a totally new material for him.

Carbon fiber. Frost had provided, after diving into the minds of scientists inside the facility. A polymer, a plastic as strong as metal.

"They know about you, and they were ready" she said, showing him that the power suppressor necklace was made of the same material.

The labs were a real factory and there were thousands of necklaces ready to be distributed across the country, and thousands more to be made. While Erik couldn't destroy them, the others did it for him.

Entering the minds of scientists also gave them the valuable location of another factory in Vermont.

But when they arrive in Vermont, someone else has already done the work for them. It costs them nothing to disable the few guards and humans present. He lets Frost take care of them and walks through the facilities.

These labs are not all that different from those in Texas, the walls are also carbon fiber, but they have been cut perfectly for what Erik believes could be a big sword. Erik's fury returns when he sees the stretchers surrounded by machines, the broken necklaces and the blood splattered on the floor.

His anger simmering and peaks at the sight of the destroyed robots. Frost appears to his side, to deliver the final thrust.

"They are designed to detect mutants and exterminate them. Mass production is awaiting confirmation from Bolívar Trask. They are made of the same polymer as the necklaces. These were prototypes with the mission of protecting the facilities. They had five mutants between the ages of eight to twenty-three with different abilities as test subjects. They were waiting for us, but were surprised a couple of weeks ago by three mutants, a rock man, a woman capable of creating weapons, and a blue-furred beast. "

"Hank" Mystique gasps almost imperceptibly behind him. Frost continues to recite everything he knows without giving him a break.

"The beast was shot. All the blood is from him. They disabled all the staff, there were no deaths, but they were seriously injured. They took the captive mutants with them. They found an abandoned car about a mile from here, it was rented in the name of a certain Elizabeth Braddock. "

With five more people, the mansion had somehow come to life. It still felt too big for all of them, but now it was almost impossible for Charles to move his chair through the corridors and rooms without crossing someone. It was common to see Scott, Ororo and Jean playing in the huge playhouse that Hank and Piotr had installed in the front garden, most of the time under the care of Betsy, who had installed a luxurious hammock in front of the children's playground. Sometimes Bobby and Kurt would join her or the kids. Sometimes they would play _SpaceWar!_ , or sometimes they would train in the danger room under the watchful eye of Hank or Darwin.

Charles was pleasantly surprised to learn that Piotr had a soft spot for art and provided him with a spare room, which the man had set up as a study. But the most gratifying thing was to discover that Piotr shared many of his ideas regarding the coexistence between mutants and humans.

Just as Piotr slowly became more comfortable with everyone, the others also relaxed and saw the mansion less as a foster home and more as a true home.

The next to warm up was Kurt, who with a friendly personality had made good friends with Hank, and Charles was happy to see Hank comfortable for the first time in his blue skin. Kurt also managed to get Bobby out of his shell, who was quite shy, but Charles may notice that he was speaking more often now.

Ororo was quickly charmed by children's games, and Scott's sweetness, and her smile never seemed to fade.

Finally, there was Jean. The maximum progress they had made with her to date was that she agreed to play with Scott and Ororo. She still did not speak to anyone but Charles and the other children, although she communicated with the others through gestures. When she wasn't playing with the kids, she would either hold onto one of the Charles wheelchair armrests, or ask him to sit her in his lap.

Bedtime hadn’t been overcome either. Jean's dreams were riddled with nightmares, projected onto the entire mansion, and Charles had to use his own powers to block Jean's mind to protect others. She often woke up crying and Charles simply finds it easier to sleep with her until she is calm.

Charles was concerned about her, but Betsy says it was absolutely normal since Charles had been the first person to show affection for her.

"She has imprinted on you, like a little chick" Betsy shrugs when Charles frowns at the comparison "You are a telepath like her, she identifies with you. Just give her time. Be patient. Slowly she will realize that we will not hurt her. "

So, he gives Jean his most affectionate smiles and encourages her to relate to someone other than Scott and Ororo, but she only tolerates Hank touching her when he is in his furry blue form.

Charles considers it a victory.

Of course, things can't go so well for Charles. He is sick after all. It’s not something he can forget, not with Hank taking tests all the time. His low weight is now evident when he takes off his layers of clothing and his bones are obvious. Her cheeks are sunken and her skin has gone from yellow to ghostly white. The vomiting of blood has happened a few more times, and he's on his way to giving back everything he's eaten on that day when the door opens.

Charles has no time to clear up his mess when Jean enters the bathroom and he can perfectly sense the moment when she sees the bloodstains at the bottom of the toilet.

Jean enters his mind like a heat stroke and is suffocating in his current state. He tries to block her, but it’s too late. She takes it all, Kurt's abuse, the attack on Cain, the bullet, Raven's abandonment, the closing of the school, and finally his illness. She is crying, but there is something darker in her gaze.

Objects in the bathroom shake violently and windows shake until they crash loudly.

He yells her name and she reacts. Everything falls scattered on the floor next to the broken glass.

She doesn't give him a minute's rest, running and hugging him by the neck, so strong it hurts. He does not complain, nor does he say anything, he only transmits comfort and tranquility.

They remain in that position until Betsy appears. She doesn't say anything either and just pushes the chair away from the bathroom. With a soft and comforting touch of his powers, he makes Jean sleep and places her on his bed.

It’s when they are out of the room that Betsy informs him that Jean projected everything she saw to each of the people in the mansion.

It's not really the way he hoped to tell them about his illness, but it won't erase the memories either. It would only do more damage.

She also tells him that Hank is trying to comfort Scott and Ororo, and when he turns to go see the children, she stops him.

"I think you need some air" she mentions pointing to his trembling hands "Hank can take care of them, come on, let's get out of here. "

Charles doesn't protest when she pushes him towards the door of the mansion, throws a jacket at him before crossing the hall, and they cross the entire playground to the car.

They arrive at a small cafe in the city, and sit in one of the farthest corners. Betsy waits patiently for him to speak first.

"She surprised me" he finally says "I really didn't want everyone to find out like this. "

"Were you going to tell us at some point? Or were you going to wait for Hank to put a bunch of tubes on you to tell us? "

He doesn't respond immediately, and it seems to be the answer she expected, because she smiles sadly.

"You weren't going to tell us. "

"I couldn't find how. "

She nods surprisingly understanding. They take a long walk through Central Park before heading home. Throughout the walk, Charles finds himself talking about Raven and Erik, he doesn't shed a tear, and Betsy just listens.

The living room has been completely converted into a gigantic pillow fort filled with strategically placed Christmas lights for a magical touch. Everyone is dressed in their pajamas and there are bowls of snacks and chicken sandwiches on the bedspreads on the floor.

No one mentions what happened, and only Scott and Ororo come to hug him.

"A sleepover seemed like a good idea" says Kurt with his mouth full of cheese fingers. Bobby nods next to him.

Charles hurries to put on his own pajamas and join. When he has settled himself into the softest cushion in the fort, courtesy of Darwin, the children join him, Scott and Ororo on either side of him and Jean on his lap. Hank drags the television into the fort and while watching cartoons, Charles decides it's the best night he's ever had.

It’s a Wednesday morning when Charles receives a call. He’s in his study doing new paperwork for school, the kids are out for a walk with Betsy, and the others are in the danger room. He picks up the phone, baffled because no one has called in years. A deep voice greets him.

"Good morning, is this Charles Xavier? "

"Yes, how can I help you? " He says even more confused.

"I'm Colonel Faulkner, I'm calling on behalf of Sergeant Alex Summers, you were on his emergency contact list" Charles's blood pressure explodes and he opens his mouth, but the man doesn't give him a single breath "Two weeks ago, his unit was unexpectedly attacked in Saigon by a group from the Vietcong. Sergeant Summers helped several of his comrades escape, but unfortunately he was captured and his current condition is as a prisoner of war. We thought it would be advisable to notify him of what happened. "

Charles almost dropped the phone. Alex… Alex as a prisoner of war. Imprisoned and quite possibly tortured. Colonel Faulkner clears his throat at Charles's silence.

"I understand that this can be quite hard to hear, and I am very sorry to be the one to bring bad news. There are rescue teams working to locate him. At the moment we have no more information, but as soon as there is news, we will inform you immediately. "

The call doesn't last much longer and Charles is relieved because he doesn't think he can pay any more attention.

When Alex decided to accept the army's call to enlist and go to war, with the pain of his heart Charles decided to let him go. Hank said it might not be a good idea, but Charles couldn't just order Alex to stay. Alex promised to send letters whenever he could, and for the first few years he had kept his promise. The letters took longer and longer to arrive, but Charles, immersed in the relief provided by the serum, let it pass. He deeply regrets now.

He projects a quick message to the others asking them to find him in Cerebro.

They are already there when he gets out of the elevator. Darwin asks what's going on and he hurries to put on Cerebro's helmet, while repeating in a strangled voice, Colonel Faulkner's report. Kurt, Bobby and Piotr don't ask who Alex is, so Charles assumes that Hank or Darwin have already talked about him before. Their features are tinged with concern, though Darwin and Hank's expression is even more shocked.

Only Hank doesn’t curse and jerks when Charles puts Cerebro to work. Saigon isn't exactly a show that Charles would have wanted Kurt and Bobby to see, but something tells him that they both had refused to leave.

There is a lot of suffering around him and he can't help but shiver. War, no matter how many years pass or what the end is, will always look like a war. He can feel the thousands of minds of the Vietnamese soldiers in the underground tunnels, it takes time to check each of their minds, but there is nothing about Alex there. He continues to advance, enters the minds of superior commanders and is about to abandon the search when he enters the minds of a General of Vietcong, who seems to have some dirty business with Bolívar Trask.

When he has fully immersed himself in the general's mind, it’s very easy for him to discover that the surprise attack on Alex's unit was a planned payment to Trask for supplying weapons to the Vietcong. Alex didn’t become registered as a prisoner of war by the Vietcong, but was signed for dead in a document waiting to be found by the United States Army. Of course, rumors of mutants in the army ranks had caught Trask's attention, and thanks to his connections with an American Army pilot, the son of William Stryker Sr., he brought out not only Alex from Saigon, but several mutants, back to America.

Charles can feel the blood drain from his nose from the exertion, and the stomach ache sharpen, but he doesn't stop. Bolívar Trask and William Stryker aren’t available for a review, so he roams around the entire country. There is no sign of Alex.

He presses harder, searching for people close to Trask, and finally finds a coast guard who had been bribed by a man who claimed to be a businessman in Seldovia to smuggle an unregistered ship into a restricted area just over a week ago. The restricted area looks like an abandoned power plant. Unfortunately, it’s impossible to access and Charles suspects that it must be made of the same material as the laboratories underneath the Vermont plastics factory.

The guard knows no more, and the businessman cannot be located, but it’s better than having nothing.

He withdraws from Cerebro and is not surprised to see Bobby and Kurt sitting on the floor. Often, he loses his sense of time when he is using it.

His sweater is stained with blood and Hank extends a handkerchief to wipe his nose.

"This is so screwed up, on unimaginable levels" Darwin exhales and Charles couldn't agree more with him.

Going to save Alex becomes a pressing matter. The old Blackbird was rendered unusable after Cuba, and they need one as soon as possible to fly to Alaska. Hank is in charge of buying a private jet in a hangar, upstate New York. The jet needs adjustments, according to Hank, although Charles suspects that they are actually improvements. He doesn’t complain.

As Hank spends his time on the jet, they get organized. Charles refuses to stay, and refuses to let Kurt and Bobby go with them. He argues they are going to need his telepathy, and Bobby and Kurt are too young to expose themselves and someone needs to stay with the children.

Bobby and Kurt complain, but it's finally Jean who cries out loud when they tell her that Charles is going to be gone for a while, who makes Charles agree to take everyone. Betsy tries to comfort him by saying that they can't leave two teenagers alone with three children in such a big house. He still takes care of erasing Kurt and Bobby's smiles when he tells them to stay on the jet.

He prepares himself for a possible bad scenario in which they don’t return, and gets documents and passports for everyone, manipulating the mind of the civil registry staff.

He also takes the trouble to write a will. Actually, it’s very necessary, since he is going to die anyway. He divides his fortune among all including Alex, and names Hank as his greatest beneficiary and responsible for the children. He also leaves a part for the school. He doesn't bother naming Raven.

It feels vicious and almost selfish, but he doesn't make any changes to the document.

Three days have passed when Hank decides they are ready to leave. His shoulder has been approved by Betsy and Charles, but he doesn’t inject the serum again.

"Considering where we are going, there is little point in using it" Hank says, clearly uncomfortable.

"It's fine if you use it Hank, and it's also fine if you don't" says Charles putting his hand on a blue knee.

"I was talking to Kurt, he seems quite comfortable with being blue" Hank replies with a shrug "and the kids seem to like it, so maybe I can stay like this for a while longer. "

They don't talk about it anymore, but he sees Hank relax when Darwin claps him on the back, and even Betsy whistles at him.

The trip to the hangar is not very long, they use the Hippie van again, which has been painted a bright black by Darwin, but still has the graffiti that says "peace".

"I had to increase the speed and make it undetectable to the radars" Hank tells him when they are in front of the hangar and Charles can see the white jet "although you will still have to make us invisible. "

Hank sits in the pilot's seat and Darwin accompanies him as a co-pilot. The children rush to the window seats, excited. Charles takes one of the individual seats, places two fingers on his temple, and concentrates on making the jet invisible throughout the flight. They cannot take risks with the children on board.

They land on a remote beach on the outskirts of Seldovia at almost midnight. Charles puts the kids to bed in the seats as best he can, and makes Kurt and Bobby promises to take care of them. He also tells Kurt to stay alert, if a quick exit is necessary.

Charles may see Hank uncomfortable with the idea of letting him go with them, but Hank knows him well enough to know that Charles is going to fight for this, and refrains from making any comments. It's Alex after all.

They walk along the beach for about an hour to the power station that Charles observed in Cerebro. There is no sign of the ship on the beach and the silence makes him nervous. Moonlight is a comfort in the dark, and his telepathy is alert.

It’s when they arrive at the abandoned power plant that he stiffens. His mind perfectly recognizes the presence.

"We have company" he says to the others a few moments before the Brotherhood appears in front of them.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise" says Emma Frost with a cold smile, quickly adopting her diamond shape.

But Charles pays no attention to her, his eyes meeting Raven's shocked yellow eyes. He doesn't look at Erik. He cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you for keep reading!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
